


Safe

by fluffyspy



Series: Naegiri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyspy/pseuds/fluffyspy
Summary: She wasn’t convinced this was a good idea. They needed to get medical attention for Naegi; Kyoko was still sore, and she had had the opportunity to pad her fall. What kind of injuries could Naegi, who had been dropped down the garbage chute without preparation or warning, have sustained? They needed to return to the other surviving students before one of them did something drastic and Monokuma’s “game” restarted in full swing. Most importantly, they needed to confront Monokuma and discover the hidden truth behind Mukuro Ikusaba’s death, and by extension, the hidden truth behind the entirety of Hope’s Peak Academy.But apparently, all of that had gotten pushed back by Makoto Naegi pleading for an hour’s rest.--In which Makoto gets the nap he deserves.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Day three for Naegiri week. Takes place in chapter 6 of the game. I'm pretty fond of this one.

She wasn’t convinced this was a good idea. They needed to get medical attention for Naegi; Kyoko was still sore, and she had had the opportunity to pad her fall. What kind of injuries could Naegi, who had been dropped down the garbage chute without preparation or warning, have sustained? They needed to return to the other surviving students before one of them did something drastic and Monokuma’s “game” restarted in full swing. Most importantly, they needed to confront Monokuma and discover the hidden truth behind Mukuro Ikusaba’s death, and by extension, the hidden truth behind the entirety of Hope’s Peak Academy.

But apparently, all of that had gotten pushed back by Makoto Naegi pleading for an hour’s rest.

It wasn’t an unreasonable request, given that he’d spent the last several days without food or water, languishing in a literal dump, and they were going to have to climb for several meters before they reached the dormitories again. And he deserved it. She’d almost killed him—the frantic look he’d given her as he was dragged to his undeserved execution, as though she could rescue him somehow, had some sort of master plan like always, was still seared into her memory. He had been rescued, but not by her. Kyoko’s “master plan” hinged on Makoto Naegi’s execution. She’d never been so relieved to be thwarted.

That was probably the reason she’d agreed to it, trying to alleviate some of the guilt. Regardless, Kyoko was now sitting at the bottom of a garbage chute with Naegi sound asleep on her right shoulder.

His feet were splayed in front of them, and both of his arms were wrapped around one of hers, clutching it like a security blanket. Every once in awhile the runaway clump of hair on the top of his head tickled her nose. It wasn’t… entirely uncomfortable, and she had to admit to being flattered that sleeping on her like this just seemed to be his unconscious instinct. It wasn’t like he had a lot of options for places to sleep down here, she tried to rationalize, but seeing his sleeping form cling to her like an oversized teddy bear… it was endearing. Fine, cute.

Trying to shove away such irrelevant thoughts, Kyoko ordered herself to focus on the case. Mukuro Ikusaba. She’d been killed by the mastermind behind this whole situation, Kyoko was sure. After all, the murderer wasn’t her, it wasn’t Naegi, and it wasn’t any of the other four survivors. The mastermind had tried to frame her so that they could do away with her, even if they would technically be breaking their own rules. It seemed the mastermind was fine with disregarding the rules, but only if they were the only one who knew the rules were broken. Monokuma was very reluctant to break any rules in a way that was apparent to… them? The students? That didn’t seem right; it wasn’t as if they could do anything about it if the mastermind decided they didn’t want to play fair. No, it was as if the mastermind was intent on impressing someone else…

Makoto shifted in his sleep. His grip on her arm tightened and he mumbled something indistinct, eyebrows furrowing. She raised her eyebrows at his sleeping form, sufficiently distracted already. That was the problem with Naegi. He was clever, he didn’t always need her direction, and his charisma and social skills dwarfed her own. He’d be a marvelous assistant if he wasn’t so distracting.

Any annoyance she felt with him at that thought dissolved instantly as a soft whimper escaped his mouth. Oh. A nightmare then. Well, of course he’d be having a nightmare. He’d witnessed his first murder only days ago and had been forced to help investigate four others and a suicide since then. He’d nearly been executed for a crime he didn’t commit.

The guilt was back, and in full force. Even if it was only in her mind, she’d been blaming him for her own shortcoming, her own inability to stay focused. At the same time, he’d been suffering.

Mentally chiding herself to grow up already, Kyoko carefully brought her left hand to pat his head gently. “Naegi?” she whispered. “You’re only dreaming. Calm down.”

Her bedside manner left something to be desired, maybe, as his frown only deepened and a shudder went through his body. She thought she saw him flinch, frightened by something from his imagination or, more likely, his memory. She moved her hand to squeeze one of his own, trying to reel him back to reality. “Naegi,” she said, louder this time. “It’s all right. You’re safe.”

(“Safe” was an oversimplification, really, but he seemed like he needed reassurance right now.)

As though that word alone was enough to convince his subconscious, the crease between his eyebrows began to fade. More of his weight came to rest on her shoulder. He mumbled something again, but it sounded much less frantic than before. Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief.

Her hand was still holding one of his, and in his sleep he’d started to grip her hand back. Sighing and accepting that this was what her arms were doing now, she brought their joined hands to her lap. She had might as well get comfortable. Then, because it had worked so well before, she repeated to him, “We’re safe.”

Still asleep, Naegi smiled.


End file.
